To Make Beel Stronger
by Era-chan
Summary: Oga has been teaching Beel to get stronger.  After the achievement over the defeat of the insect, Oga has brought his sights to giving Beel another lesson in getting stronger with the "help" of his best friend/underling, Furuichi.


**Title:** To Make Beel Stronger

**Author:** Era-chan

**Disclaimer:** BEEZLEBUB is the property of Ryuuhei Tamura and all BEEZLEBUB characters mentioned are his property. Usage of the characters was for amusing entertainment and therefore should not be taken seriously. Please be advised that this is a _fan_-fiction work, and should be read for the enjoyment of fans made by a fan of the manga series.

**Summary:** Oga has been teaching Beel to get stronger. After the achievement over the defeat of the insect, Oga has brought his sights to giving Beel another lesson in getting stronger with the "help" of his best friend/underling, Furuichi.

**TO MAKE BEEL STRONGER **by _**Era-chan**_

Oga was feeling the high of accomplishment after teaching Beel to overcome his fright of an insect. Therefore, he thought to continue the training by coming up with other lessons he could give the Demon Prince to make the baby stronger.

And that's what the 'parent' and 'son' was doing this certain day as the two were "training" in front of the television.

"Go on, Beel. You can do it!"

"Da."

The baby took a stance.

*GLARE*

Beel shifted his feet a bit.

And then…

*SWIPE*

The result of Beel's action was…

*CHEERS*

"Heh"

"Da."

Oga turned to the baby and gave the little one a stern expression. "One down, a lot more to go."

Beel held the controller in his hand. "Da."

"What are you doing with Beel-sama?"

Oga and Beel turned to find the devil maid, the caretaker of the Demon Prince. Hilda stared at the human boy who was Beel-sama's 'parent' in the human world. Oga was going to raise the baby to become the most evil Devil in the world, so that when Beel-sama grows up, he could rule and spread evil in the Demon World.

Now the blond demon maid saw her young master holding onto a video controller that a baby should not be allowed to hold, and the young human who was sitting on the bed, with arms crossed, wearing a sadistically satisfied expression on his face.

"I'm making him stronger."

Hilda stared dubiously at the game system. "I don't think that an interactive video game would help Beel-sama get stronger." She tried not to think about the Devil King playing a similar game system in the Demon World.

Oga gazed at the blond demon with a serious expression. "Are you denying that Beel hasn't improved from playing a video game?"

Beel turned to Hilda, copying the human boy's stance as best as the little baby could. "Da."

*SILENCE*

Hilda sighed. It seems that the young master was agreeing with his 'father' so there was nothing to do but let Beel-sama play the game. "Very well."

Oga and Beel mimicked each other again as they nodded their heads and returned back tot the game.

"OGA!"

*STEP*

The three people in the bedroom turned as the footsteps began to get nearer.

*BAM*

The door opened to reveal a light-haired young man the same age as Oga. His angry gaze turned to the "strongest juvenile delinquent" as that person gazed at him impassively.

*GROWL*

Oga blinked. "Yo, Furuichi."

Furuichi stomped into the room.

"Oga, give it back!"

*BLINK*

"Give what back?"

*GROWL*

"THAT!"

*POINT*

Hilda followed the finger to the video console system.

Oga was indifferent.

"I'm just borrowing it, Furuichi."

*GRIND*

"You didn't even ask for MY permission."

Oga stared at his "underling" with his usual stoic expression. "I'll return it after Beel gets stronger."

*BLINK*

"Beel?"

Furuichi turned to the baby demon that had lost interest on the new arrival and had returned his attention to the game.

As Furuichi opened his mouth…

*FLOP*

Beel stared at the television screen, the controller dropping from his gaze, as he stared in disbelief over his FAILING grade.

"Da."

*TEARS*

Furuichi's draw dropped in dismay. And he thought: 'Oh, no.'

Before Oga could appease his 'son'…

"EEEHHHH!"

Furuichi's father stared at the fried video console system he had bought his family a few days ago.

*BLINK*

"What happened to our game?"

**~THE END~**


End file.
